As hitherto known, parts coming into the send-out passage of the vibratory parts feeder are sent out by force using jet air, and in this case the parts feeder is vibrating continuously.
In such constitution, the parts are continuously transferred from the bowl of the parts feeder into the send-out passage since the parts feeder is always vibrating, so that an excessive number of parts are accummulated ahead of the air nozzle, and hence they cannot be sent out completely with the jet force at the beginning of the air ejection.